Revelations
by KilalaTippe
Summary: While picking up little Ita-chan at the day care, Papa Hungary and Mama Austria observe a strange pair of kids huddled near the sand box. Hungary squeals and Austria pouts.


Wooh... After finally working on random projects for years now, I've finally decided to post one on here. Also, I wrote this at school. :P

I was bored and I had time so... Ta-da! This happened. Even though this is really short, I hope you'll like it!

A _huge_ thanks to my friend Mary for taking her time to edit this for me!

Chibitalia x Holy Rome Prompt:

Papa Hungary and Mama Austria is going to pick up Chibitalia from the daycare. Both ponder over him as Chibitalia and Holy Rome bond over a pile of sand.

Elizaveta strolled down the cobbled streets, kicking up some stones along the way. The soft pinkish sky glowed just above the horizon line, a satisfying breeze brushing through her long, brown locks. Clasping her hand is Roderich, whose eyes quietly roamed his wife's features, following the delicate curve of her nose down to her plump, slightly chapped lips.

As they approached the establishment, the pair heard increasingly insistent giggling and high-pitched chattering. Squeals of delight could be heard from the toddlers as they swung around the jungle gym, dangling from their limbs.

As soon as they approached the bright gateway, the two were immediately greeted by the children who recognized the lovely brunette and the posh yet kind Austrian. A chorus of 'hello's and 'good evening!'s were heard throughout the establishment, accompanied by a mass of toddlers crowding around the happily married couple, a mess of chubby limbs embracing their legs.

Elizaveta giggles, patting the congregation of toddlers on their feathery heads. Roderich just grumbled, not used to such blatant signs of affection. He wasn't really into any form of PDA, even if it were from hyperactive children.

A worker, Tino, hurried over to them, a sleeping Peter cradled tightly against his chest. He gave a breathless smile and panted slightly, "I'm sorry! It took a while for me to finally put Peter to sleep. He thinks he's too grown up for naps."

Elizaveta shot him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry about it! We really just got here. The weather and view were too nice to simply rush past."

Roderich gave a silent nod in agreement.

"Well, if you're wondering, little Feli is playing in the sand box with his new friend," Tino smiled, nodding towards the direction of the child.

He waddled back into the playroom, carefully settling Peter onto the squishy rug and pulling a thin blanket over. After pecking a kiss onto Peter's forehead, Tino ventured off to pick up the various multi-colored blocks and coloring books from the floor.

Berwald peered at his lover from his stand beside the office doors leading into the caretakers' lounge, sipping on a mug of hot chocolate. A small smile graced his lips and he pondered over the reality that his lover still stood beside his side for nearly 10 years.

Elizaveta looked over this interaction, grinning at their sweet demeanors and their long-lasting relationship. She peered down curiously at her wedding band, the small emerald glimmering prettily back up at her. A calloused hand, roughened from years of plinking piano keys, gently caressed her slim wrist. When she looked back up, she was greeted by the sight of Roderich smiling at her, causing a fluttering of butterflies to erupt in her belly.

Although they were still young, Roderich and Elizaveta knew that they were meant to be. They even adopted a child only a year ago.

The said child frolicked in the sand pit, giggling and whispering into the ear of a heavily blushing blonde. She wondered to herself if steam were to burst out of his eardrums anytime soon.

Roderich on the other hand, frowned at the sight in front of him. Although he may not seem the type, he was extremely protective of his adoptive child. Realizing that Feli was wearing a dress once again, he sighed and turned to glare at his wife who returned a sheepish smile of her own.

His thought process was cut off, however, when Feli once again burst into a fit of giggles, an empty sand bucket engulfing the petite child's auburn hair.

The other child poked and prodded at the blue bucket, knocking on it every once in a while. Apparently, the two created a new version of peek-a-boo. Roderich scowled at their intimacy, despite the two being no older than 6.

He winced as Elizaveta slapped his forearm before she turned back to the odd pair, a fond smile gracing her lips. She knew the blonde. He was a quiet one, keeping to the corner of the room with his nose buried in his book, peeking up over the top to ogle at Feli when he thought that no one was looking. She sighed happily. _Ahh. Young love_. Roderich frowned, furrowing his eyebrows as he continued to observe the unlikely pairing.

Feliciano giggled insistently, burying his chubby face back underneath the bucket. He peeked below the edge, amber eyes sparkling with excitement. Charles peered at the giggling figure in amusement, admiring the button nose that peeked out just underneath the bucket.

He knocked again. Once. Twice.

"Hello? Mr. Bucket. Do you know where Feli went?" he turned sharply towards a twig lying innocently nearby, "What about you Herr Schtick? Where are you hiding her?!"

A giggle erupted from beneath the bucket, the vibrations echoing loudly from inside the pail.

"Oh? What was that? Do I hear something?" Charles feigned surprise, a tone of jest in his voice. To his absolute delight, another fit of giggles burst out.

Feli clapped a hand to his mouth, hoping to somehow muffle the exuberant laughs escaping but to no avail. His entire body was shaking, mostly due to the laughter that permeated through his body.

All too suddenly, the bucket was lifted if his head, the flash of the setting sun assaulting his eyes. Wincing, Feli swatted at the sun beams when he accidentally landed his palm against Charles cheek.

He stared.

Charles stared back.

And they both promptly rolled over into their bellies in yet another fit of giggles.

The boisterous laughter drew the attention of all the surrounding children and soon enough, Feliciano and Charles were having rather active conversations with their peers.

Elizaveta smiled softly, admiring the way that Feliciano seemed to have an aura around him that drew all the other kids to him like moths to a flame.

Roderich, on the other hand, was still glaring at poor Charles, whispering and pouting out every 'flaw' that he supposedly saw on the child.

"Look at him! He's trying to make a move on Feli! Putting his arm around his shoulder. How juvenile of him!"

"Sweetie, they're in kindergarten. And he only held Feli because he was about to fall off the sand mound."

"Your point is?"

She gave an unlady-like snort and playfully slapped his forearm.

"Stop that! I think it's sweet! Reminds me of the first time we met."

"Don't compare me to that hooligan!"

"Really?"

Sniffing haughtily, Roderich turned away and called out for Feli. The child immediately perked up and bounded over to the couple in skips and jumps. Charles tagged behind slowly, hesitant after seeing the tall scary man with a mole glare down at him.

"Feli!" Eliza cooed, "Time to go home! And who is this young man?"

"Ve! This is Charles and he's my _best friend_!"

"How sweet! It's nice to meet you Charles," she commented and held out her hand," Time to go home Feli. It's getting late."

"Un! Bye bye, Charles!" Feli shouted, waving his tiny hands sporadically.

And with that, the happy family exited the daycare and strolled across the park to their home.

"Hey mom."

"Yes, sweetie?"

"What's a boyfriend?"

"What? Where'd you hear that from?"

"Umm," Feli began, "Charlie asked me if he could be my boyfriend."

It was at that moment that Roderich realized that he was to have some competition in Feli's heart for the position of favorite boy.


End file.
